russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network
Programs previously aired by the Radio Philippines Network broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. This article also includes shows previously aired by RPN as itself, Kanlaon Broadcasting System, New Vision 9, C/S 9, Solar TV and ETC. For the currently aired shows of the network, please see the List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network. Local defunct shows 'Action' *''Ang Panday (1986-1988)'' *''Krusada Kontra Krimen (2006-2007)'' 'Children's' *''Batibot (1984-1995)'' *''For Kids Only (2000-2001)'' *''Jr. News (2004-2005)'' *''Kids To Go (2003-2005)'' *''Kids TV (2005-2006)'' *''Kids World'' *''NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979-1993)'' *''Pedya: TV Day Care (1990)'' *''Star Smile Factory (1993-1996)'' *''Storyland (2003-2005)'' *''The Whimpols'' *''Uncle Bob's Children's Show (1997-2000)'' *''Yan Ang Bata (1995-2001; re-runs, 2002-2005)'' 'Comedy' *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1987)'' *''Apple Pie, Patis, Atbp. (1989)'' *''Ayos Lang, Pare Ko (1977)'' *''ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria (1993-1994)'' *''Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw (1994-1995)'' *''Basta Barkada (1978)'' *''Buddy En Sol (1990-1995)'' *''Cafeteria Aroma (1979)'' *''Champoy (1981-1985)'' *''Clubhouse 9 (1977-1978)'' *''Co-Ed Blues'' *''Dalawang Tisoy'' (2007) *''D'on Po Sa Amin (1994)'' *''Dobol Trobol (1989)'' *''Dobol Trobol'' (2014) *''Dr. Potpot and the Satellite Kid (1985)'' *''Duplex (1980-1984)'' *''Gabi Ni Dolphy (1990)'' *''Hoy! (1990-1991)'' *''In DA Money (2005)'' *''Iyan Ang Misis Ko (1970-1972)'' *''Joey and Son (1980)'' *''John En Marsha (1973-1990)'' *''Just The 3 of Us (1992-1993)'' *''Kapiteryang Pinoy (1982)'' *''Kaluskos-Musmos'' *''Kami Naman! (1990)'' *''Kemis: Kay Misis Umaasa'' (2007) *''Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro (1990-1993)'' *''Mommy Ko Si Tita (1993-1993)'' *''Mongolian Barbecue Sa 9 (1993-1994)'' *''Plaza 1899 (1986-1988)'' *''Purungtong (1991-1993)'' *''Ready na Direk! (1991-1993)'' *''Sa Kabukiran (1986)'' *''Sabi Ni Nanay'' (2007) *''Starzan (1990-1991)'' *''Stir (1988)'' *''Tambakan Alley (1981-1983)'' *''The Front Act Show (2010-2011)'' *''Tipitipitim Tipitom (2005)'' *''Tokshow With Mr. Shooli (2000-2005)'' *''T.S.U.P (1990)'' *''What's Up 'day! (2003)'' 'Dramas' *''Agos (1987-1988)'' *''Ako...Babae (1994)'' *''Anna Luna, Ikalawang Aklat (1995)'' *''Ang Makulay Na Daigdig ni Nora (1974-1979)'' *''Charo (1988)'' *''Coney Reyes on Camera (1984-1989)'' *''Coney Reyes-Mumar On The Set (1981-1984)'' *''Correctionals (1989-1990)'' *''Dayuhan'' *''Dear Manilyn (1988-1991)'' *''Hilda Drama Specials (1989)'' *''Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1999-2000)'' *''La Aunor (1984)'' *''Laging Bukas Ang Puso Ko (2007-2008)'' *''Lumayo Ka Man (1993-1996)'' *''Makulay Ang Daigdig Ni Nora (1976-1978)'' *''Malayo Pa Ang Umaga (1993-1995)'' *''May Puso ang Batas (2003-2004)'' *''Pamilya'' *''Seiko TV Presents (1988-1989)'' *''Simply Snooky (1986-1988)'' *''Talambuhay (1981-1985)'' *''Tanglaw ng Buhay (1990-1994)'' *''Teenage Diary (1986-1988)'' *''Verdadero (1986-1988)'' *''Young Love, Sweet Love (1987-1993)'' 'Educational' *''Basta Barkada'' *''Better Home Ideas (1996-2007)'' *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes (1990-1994)'' *''Beauty School Plus (1994-2005)'' *''Comida con Amor'' *''Cooking.Com (2001-2003)'' *''Cooking It Up With Nora Daza (1985-1987)'' *''Cooking with the Stars (1995)'' *''DOG TV (2010-2011)'' *''Eskwela ng Bayan (2003-2005)'' **''Karen's World'' **''Solved'' **''Why?'' **''Alikabok'' *''For M (2005-2007)'' *''Fora Medica'' *''Gandang Ricky Reyes (2005-2006)'' *''Go Negosyo (2006-2007)'' *''Go Negosyo Big Time (2007)'' *''House of Beauty (1991)'' *''How About My Place? (1999-2004)'' *''Kalusugan TV (2006-2007)'' *''Kusina Atbp.'' *''Luks Family (2002-2003)'' *''Lutong Bahay'' *''Mag-Negosyo Tayo! (2005-2007)'' *''Make-Over (2006-2007)'' *''Parenting 101 (2007)'' *''Payo ni Doc'' *''Teka Teka Teka'' *''Tipong Pinoy (1999-2000; re-run, 2007-2008)'' *''Veggie, Meaty & Me (1992-1996)'' *''What's Up 'day! (2003)'' 'Fantasy' *''Captain Barbell (1987-1988)'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Darna (1977)'' *''Lily Tubig (1991)'' *''Nora Cinderella (1970-1985)'' *''Ora Engkantada (1989)'' *''Wari Waro (1988-1991)'' 'Game shows' *''Spin-A-Win (1975-1985, 2013)'' *''Kwarta o Kahon (1985-2000)'' *''Family Kuarta o Kahon (1969-1975)'' *''Geym Na Geym (1981-1982)'' *''It's A Date (1993-1994)'' *''Battle Of The Brains'' (1992-2001) *''Kol TV (2007-2008)'' *''Match TV (2002-2003)'' *''Star Date'' *''Super Suerte sa 9 (1987)'' 'Horror' *''Mga Kakaibang Horror Stories, Totoo Kaya?'' *''Mga Kakaibang Kuwento, Totoo Kaya?'' 'Infomercial' *''Contact Magazine'' *''EZ Shop (2000-2006)http://www.myezshopmall.com/ *''Give a Life Informercial *''Global Window (1987-2008)'' *''Japan Video Topics'' *''Metro TV (2000-2003)'' *''Prime K: Primera Klase (2007-2008)'' *''Tagamend (2005-2008)'' *''TV Window Shop'' *''Winner TV Shopping (2004-2008)http://www.wtvsc.com/ 'Informative' *''Business Class (1991-2000) *''Business Expedition (2007)'' *''ETC Vibe (2011-2012)'' *''Para Po (2005)'' *''Superbrands (2005-2007)'' *''The Scene (2001)'' *''TWBF (This Weeks Big Five) (2008-2009)'' 'Morning shows' *''Good Morning Misis! (1998-1999)'' *''Magandang Morning Philippines! (2003-2006)'' *''One Morning Cafe (2007-2010)'' *''Wake Up Call (1987-1998)'' 'Movie blocks' *''The A-List'' *''Afternoon Shockers'' *''Big Hit Movies'' *''Cinehaus 9 Daily-Double Afternoon Movies (1996-2001)'' *''C/S Blockbusters (2008-2009)'' *''C/S Movie Mania (2009)'' *''Kiddie Playhouse'' (2013-2014) *''Chinese Movies'' *''Dalisay Theater'' *''English Movies'' *''ETC Flix (2011-2013)'' *''French Movies'' *''Friday Movies in Private'' *''Friday Night Picturehouse'' *''Gintuang Ala-Ala'' *''Last Full Show (2007)'' *''Midnight Movies'' *''Midweek Specials'' *''Monday's Television Marvels'' *''Movie Monday (2005-2007)'' *''Movie Treat'' *''Movies You Missed On Primetime'' *''Pamana Espesyal'' *''Rated Wide Awake Movies'' *''Relax (Watch a Movie)'' *''RVQ Movie Specials'' *''Sinag 9'' *''Sinag sa 9'' *''Sine sa 9'' *''Sinebisyon'' *''Studio 9 Presents'' *''Solar's Big Ticket (2010-2011)'' *''Solar's Golden Ticket (2009-2010)'' *''Super Tagalog Movies'' *''Saturday Night Playhouse (1986-2007, 2013)'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''Teatro Pilipino'' *''Thursday Night Specials'' *''True Confessions ng mga Bituin'' *''Tuesday Night Treat (2005-2007)'' *''TGOF: TV Greats on Friday (1989-2007)'' *''Wednesday Specials'' *''Weekend Specials'' 'Music videos and movie trailer line-up' *''Box Office Hit Parade'' *''Cinema Cinema (1993-1997)'' *''Cinema Cinema Cinema (1997-1999)'' *''Mega Cinema Review (1989-1994)'' *''I-Music (2007)'' *''Movie Line-Up'' *''Movieparade (1991-1995)'' *''The American Chart Show (1985-1989)'' *''The Fuse'' *''The Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week'' *''Video Hit Parade'' *''Video Hot Tracks'' 'News' *''Aksyon Balita (2006-2008)'' *''Arangkada Ulat sa Tanghali (1999-2000)'' *''Arangkada Xtra Balita (2000-2003)'' *''Eyewitness Reports (1969-1970)'' *''I-Watch News (2007-2008)'' *''KBS Spot Check (1969-1973)'' *''RPN NewsCap (2009-2011)'' *''NewsWatch Balita Ngayon'' (1975-1976) *''NewsWatch Cebu (1987-1988)'' *''NewsWatch Evening Cast (1986-2000)'' *''NewsWatch Final Edition (1975-1986)'' *''NewsWatch International (1976-1991)'' *''NewsWatch Prime Cast (1986-2000)'' *''NewsWatch Second Edition (2008-2009)'' *''NewsWatch Now (2001-2007)'' *''NewsWatch Weekend Report (1977-1991)'' *''Primetime Balita (2000-2001)' *RPN Aksyon News (2006)'' 'Public affairs' *''Action 9 (1992-1998)'' *''Balikatan'' *''Banyuhay (1988-1989)'' *''Madam Ratsa Live!'' (2003-2004, 2013-2014) *''Batas ng Bayan (2003-2004)'' *''Blotter (1989-1990)'' *''Buhay Pinoy (2004-2007)'' *''Business Class (1991-2001)'' *''Compañero Y Compañera (2000-2001)'' *''Cerge for Truth (2003-2007)'' *''Dee's Day (2003-2007)'' *''Direct Line (2003-2005)'' *''Diyos at Bayan (2003-2005)'' *''Exclusively Hers'' *''Helpline sa 9 (1981-1983)'' *''Ikaw at ang Batas (2000-2007)'' *''Inside Insight (2004-2007)'' *''Isip Pinoy (1989-1991)'' *''Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers) (2006)'' *''Isyu (1983-1985)'' *''Kakampi (2000-2001)'' *''Kapatid with Dr. Joel Mendez (2005-2006)'' *''Justice Man (2013)'' *''Kapihan ng Bayan (2006-2007)'' *''Kaya Natin 'to!'' *''Legal Forum (1992-2002)'' *''Makabayang Doktor (2005-2007)'' *''Toda Mo TV (2013-2014)'' *''Make My Day with Larry Henares (2000-2002)'' *''Mare, Mag-Usap Tayo'' *''Midweek Specials'' *''Newslight (1994-2001)'' *''Ngayon na, Pinoy!'' *''OPTV (2001-2004)'' *''Public Access Programs'' *''Pulsong Pinoy (2011-2013)'' *''Prangkahan (2003-2005)'' *''Ratsada Balita (2002-2005)'' *''RPN Forum (2001-2005)'' *''Sa Bayan (2000-2001)'' *''Sama-Sama, Kayang-Kaya!'' *''Stop Watch (1986-1994)'' *''Street Pulse (1986)'' *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza (2000-2001)'' *''Teka! Teka! Teka!'' *''The Doctor is In (2001-2004)'' *''The Estrada Presidency (1998-2001)'' *''The Executive Report'' *''The Police Hour (1992-2007)'' *''The Working President'' *''the OFW Hour (2003-2005)'' *''TimesFour'' *''Ugnayang Pambansa (2003-2005)'' *''Wats UP sa Barangay (1993-1994)'' *''World Class'' 'Reality' *''Ang Bagong Kampeon (1983-1988)'' *''Barkada sa 9'' *''Clear Men Future League (2009)'' *''House of Hoops (2007)'' *''I Am Meg (2012-2013)'' *''Ikon Philippines (2007)'' *''It's A Date (1991-1995)'' *''Match TV (2002-2003)'' *''Mega Fashion Crew (2011-2013)'' *''Mega Young Designers Competition (2012-2013)'' *''One Night with an Angel (2007)'' *''Pasikatan sa 9 (1993-1995)'' *''Philippines' Next Top Model (2007, 2012-2013)'' *''Project Runway Philippines (2008-2013)'' *''Shoot That Babe (2007-2008)'' *''Single Girls (2007)'' *''Star Search sa 9 (1993)'' *''Rated GP: Going Public (2007)'' *''Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge (2009)'' *''Workforce (2003-2004)'' 'Religious' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''Asin at Ilaw (1997-2007)'' *''Cathedral of Praise with David Sumrall (2003-2005)'' *''Diyos at Bayan (2003-2005)'' *''Emmanuel TV (2007)'' *''Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer (1998-2005)'' *''Family Rosary Crusade (1989-2007)'' *''Friends Again (2003-2007)'' *''Heart to Heart Talk (1996-2007)'' *''Island Life (1983-1993)'' *''Jesus The Healer (2003-2005)'' *''Jesus I Trust In You (1985-2007)'' *''Kerygma TV (2003-2007)'' *''Life In The Word (1999-2005)'' *''May Liwanag (2005-2007)'' *''Oras ng Himala (2004-2005)'' *''Oras ng Katotohanan (2000-2001, 2010-2013)'' *''Pan sa Kinabuhi (2000-2005)'' *''Power & Mercy (2003-2007)'' *''Power to Unite (2007)'' *''Signs and Wonders (2005-2007)'' *''Spiritual Vignettes (1978-1998)'' *''The Chaplet Of The Divine Mercy (1985-2008)'' *''The Holy Mass Live! (2007-2008)'' *''The World Tomorrow (1989-1999)'' *''This is Your Day (1999-2007)'' *''What Would Jesus Do? (2005-2007)'' 'Showbiz talk shows' *''Actually, Yun Na! (1994-1996)'' *''Let's Talk Movies'' *''Nap Knock (1996-1997)'' *''Showbiz Talk of the Town (1987-1988)'' *''Talk Toons (2007)'' *''The Truth and Nothing But (2000-2002)'' 'Serials' *''Agila (produced by TAPE Inc., 1987-1989)'' *''Agos (1987-1988)'' *''Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (1994)'' *''Boracay (1990)'' *''Cebu I, Cebu II (1992-1993)'' *''Davao: Ang Gintong Pag-Asa (1992)'' *''Hulog ng Langit (2007-2008)'' *''De Buena Familia (1992-1993)'' *''Flordeluna (1978-1983) (revived on ABS-CBN as Maria Flordeluna)'' *''Gulong ng Palad (1979-1983)'' *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaluna? (1994-1995)'' *''Heredero (produced by TAPE Inc., 1984–1987)'' *''José Rizal (2014)'' *''Kung Maibabalk Ko Lang (2014)'' *''Miranova (1994-1995)'' *''May Bukas Pa (produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001)'' *''Mukha ng Buhay (produced by Viva Television, 1996)'' *''Muling Pagmamahal (2013-2014)'' *''Paglipas ng Panahon (1983-1985)'' *''Paraiso (produced by D'JEM Productions)'' *''Tierra Sangre (produced by Viva Television, 1996)'' *''Verdadero (1986-1988)'' 'Sports' *''A Round Of Golf (2008-2009)'' *''Auto Extreme (2002-2006)'' *''Body & Machine (2001-2006)'' *''Clear Men Future League (2009)'' *''Extreme Games 101 (2005-2006)'' *''Finishline (2007-2008)'' *''Fistorama (2003-2007)'' *''Gameplan (2007)'' *''Golf Power (2003-2005)'' *''Golf Power Plus (2005-2007)'' *''House of Hoops (2007)'' *''In This Corner (2003-2007)'' *''MICAA on KBS (1972-1981)'' *''Man & Machine (2005-2006)'' *''Muscles in Motion (1988-1989)'' *''NBA Jam (2004-2007)'' *''NBA on C/S 9 (2008-2009)'' *''NBA on Solar TV (2009-2011)'' *''Punch Out (2009)'' *''PBA on C/S 9 (2008-2009)'' *''PBA on KBS (PBA basketball would return for the 2008 season)'' *''PBA on Solar TV (2009-2011)'' *''Pinoy Sports Idol (2005-2007)'' *''UAAP Games (1989-1994)'' *''PCCL Games (2002-2008)'' *''PBL on RPN (returned to air as "PBL on C/S 9") (2007-2009)'' *''Premier Dart (2007-2009)'' *''Saved by the Bell (2008-2011)'' *''Sargo (2007)'' *''Smashing Action (2006-2007)'' *''Sports Review (1991-2005)'' *''The Basketball Show (2002-2007)'' *''The Main Event (2005-2011)'' *''TruSports (2007-2010)'' *''Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge (2009-2010)'' *''World Darts Championship (2007)'' 'Talk shows' *''Chill Spot (2008-2009)'' *''CityLine'' *''Dee's Day (2003-2007)'' *''For M (2005-2007)'' *''Good Morning Misis! (1998-1999)'' *''K Na Tayo! (2007)'' *''Life's Turning Point (2005-2007)'' *''Oh Yes, Johnny's Back! (2004-2005)'' *''Real Lives, Real People'' *''Talk Toons (2007)'' *''Teen Talk (1995)'' *''Tell The People...Now (1997)'' *''The Bob Garon Debates'' *''Toksho with Mr. Shooli (2005-2006)'' *''Youth Alive (2007)'' 'Travel' *''Islands Life (2003-2004)'' *''J2J (1994-1997)'' *''Road Trip (2002-2005)'' *''W.O.W.: What's On Weekend (2005-2007)'' 'Variety shows' *''Aksyon, Komedya, Drama ATBP. (1991-1998)'' *''Aawitan Kita (1977-1997)'' *''Angeline Q. Live' '(2007-2008)'' *''A Second Look (2002-2006)'' *''Ayan Eh! (1970)'' *''Barkada sa 9 (1977-1980)'' *''Big Ike's Happening (1975-1983)'' *''Biz Show Na 'To! (2007)'' *''Broadcast Campus (1973-1979)'' *''Carmen In Color (1971-1977)'' *''Chibugan Na!'' (1994-1996, 2013-2014) *''Dance 10 (1982)'' *''Eat Bulaga! (1979-1989)'' *''Kami Naman! (1990)'' *''Kumpletos Recados (1976-1978)'' *''Lotlot & Friends (1985-1988)'' *''Lucky Stars (1980)'' *''Manilyn Live! (1990-1991)'' *''Maricel Live! (1986-1988)'' *''Movieparade (1991-1995)'' *''On D'Spot (2005-2006)'' *''P.O.9 (2007-2008)'' *''Pipwede (1980)'' *''Rhapsody (1990)'' *''Sabado Boys (2007)'' *''Santos, Mortiz & Associates (1973-1974)'' *''Student Canteen (1989-1990)'' *''Superstar: Beyond Time (1994-1995)'' *''The Eddie-Nora Show (1970)'' *''The Imelda Papin Show (2003-2004)'' *''The Nida-Lita Show (1973)'' *''Tony Santos Presents (1973-1977)'' *''Your Evening with Pilita (1994-1995)'' 'Youth oriented' *''Barkada aa 9'' (1981-1982) *''Basta Barkada'' (1978) *''Broadcast Campus'' (1973-1979) *''Clubhouse 9'' (1978) *''ETCETERA (2011-2013) '' *''ETC HQ (2012-2013)'' *''It's A Date'' (1993-1995) *''Junior Newswatch'' (1993-2000) *''Kol TV'' (2007-2008) *''Lotlot & Friends'' (1985-1988) *''Match TV (2002-2003)'' *''Manilyn Live! (1990-1991)'' *''NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008-2009)'' *''Side Stitch (2002-2003)'' *''Sabado Boys (2007)'' *''Teenage Diary (1986-1988)'' *''Teen Talk (1995)'' *''The Front Act Show (2010-2011)'' *''Young Love, Sweet Love (1988-1993)'' *''Youth Alive (2005-2007)'' Foreign/canned shows 'Asianovelas' 'Taiwanese' *''Mr. Fighting (2006-2007)'' *''Romance in the Rain (2007)'' 'Korean' *''Oshin'' *''Successful Story of a Bright Girl (2007-2008)'' *''My Love Patzzi (2007)'' *''My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox (2010)'' *''You Are My Destiny (2010-2011)'' *''Oh! My Lady (2010-2011)'' *''Stars Falling From the Sky (2010-2011)'' *''Smile Again (2013)'' *''Jang Ok-jung, Living by Love (2013)'' *''Dream High (2013)'' *''Honey, Watch Out!'' (2013) *''He's Beautiful'' (2013-2014) *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (2013-2014) *''Over the Rainbow'' (2013-2014) 'Telenovelas' *''Acapulco, Cuerpo y Alma'' *''Alguna Vez Tendremos Alas'' *''Carita de Ángel (2003)'' *''Esmeralda'' *''Gente bien'' *''La Dueña'' *''La Traidora (1994-1996)'' *''La Usurpadora (1999-2000)'' *''La Viuda de Blanco'' *''Los Parientes Pobres'' *''Luz Clarita (1997-1999)'' *''Luz y Sombra'' *''María Belén (2007-2008)'' *''Maria Isabel (1999-2000)'' *''María la del Barrio (1997-1998)'' *''Monte Cristo (2007)'' *''Piel (1999-2000)'' *''Por Un Beso (2003)'' *''Preciosa'' *''Quinceañera (2000-2001)'' *''Siempre Te Amare (2000-2001)'' *''Simplemente Maria'' *''Sin Ti (2001-2003)'' *''Marimar (1996-2000, 2013-2014)'' *''Rosalinda (2000-2001, 2013)'' 'American TV shows' *''30 Rock'' *''7 Deadly Hollywood Sins'' *''Top 20 Funniest (2013-2014)'' *''8 Simple Rules'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2013-2014) *''Acapulco H.E.A.T.'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2013-2014) *''Age of Love'' *''Airwolf'' *''AJ's Time Travelers'' *''New Girl (2011-2014)'' *''The Vampire Diaries (2009-2010, 2011-2014)'' *''2 Broke Girls (2011-2014)'' *''Survivor: Blood vs. Water (2013-2014)'' *''Beauty & the Beast (2013-2014)'' *''America's Next Top Model (2011-2014)'' *''The Carrie Diaries (2013-2014)'' *''ALF'' *''Amazing Stories'' *''Ambush Makeover'' *''America's Best Dance Crew'' *''American Dreams'' *''America's Dumbest Criminals'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''American Galdiators'' *''Arliss'' *''Armor of God'' *''Ask Harriet'' *''Austin City Limits'' *''Average Joe'' *''Baby Bob'' *''Babylon 5'' *''Bachelor Pad'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''Battle of the Network Stars'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Baywatch Nights'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Becker'' *''Bionic Woman'' *''Blind Justice'' *''Bones (now on Jack CITY)'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Burn Notice (now on Jack CITY)'' *''California Dreams'' *''Candid Camera'' *''Cheers'' *''Chelsea Lately'' *''Chicago Hope'' *''Child's Play'' *''Chuck'' *''City of Angels'' *''Civil Wars'' *''Close to Home'' *''Clueless'' *''Cold Case'' *''Combat Missions'' *''Complete Savages'' *''Conviction'' *''Covington Cross'' *''Crime Story'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Daily 10'' *''Dallas'' *''Dark Justice'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Date My Mom'' *''Designing Women'' *''Dharma & Greg'' *''Dirty Dancing'' *''Doctor Doctor'' *''Dollhouse'' *''Dominick Dunne: Power, Privilege, & Justice'' *''Double Dare'' *''Dress My Nest'' *''Dweebs'' *''E! News'' *''Ed'' *''Entertainment Tonight (now on 2nd Avenue)'' *''Entourage'' *''Eureka'' *''E-Ring'' *''Everwood'' *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''Face the Music'' *''Family Feud'' *''Family Ties'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''Felicity'' *''Firefly'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Foody Call'' *''For Love or Money'' *''Forensic Files'' *''Freddie'' *''Friday Night Lights'' *''Friday the 13th: The Series'' *''Friends'' *''Fringe'' *''Full House'' *''Future Weapons'' *''Girls Behaving Badly'' *''Good GIrls Don't'' *''Good Morning, Miami'' *''Gossip Girl'' *''Harsh Realm'' *''Hawaii Five-O'' *''Hellcats'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Here Come the Newlyweds'' *''Heroes'' *''High School Reunion'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''House of Carters'' *''House of Glam'' *''House of Jazmin'' *''How I Met Your Mother (now on 2nd Avenue)'' *''How'd They Do That?'' *''Human Target'' *''Hunter'' *''Hypernauts'' *''If She Really Going Out With Him?'' *''In Living Color'' *''Inside Edition (now on Solar News Channel and 2nd Avenue)'' *''Invasion'' *''Iron Chef'' *''Island Son'' *''It's a Miracle'' *''JAG'' *''Jake in Progress'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Jericho'' *''Joan of Arcadia'' *''John Doe'' *''Journeyman'' *''Just for Laughs'' *''Just Kidding'' *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''Kitchen Confidential'' *''Knight Rider'' *''Knock First'' *''Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami'' *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' *''L.A. Law'' *''La Femme Nikita'' *''Last Comic Standing'' *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''Late Show with David Letterman (now on Solar News Channel)'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Level 9'' *''Lie to Me'' *''Malcolm In The Middle'' *''Magnum, P.I.'' *''Make Me a SupermodelPart of ETC Recall'' *''Masterminds'' *''Medium'' *''Meet My Folks'' *''Millennium'' *''Millionaire Matchmaker'' *''Missing Persons'' *''Models of the Runway'' *''Modern Family (now on 2nd Avenue)'' *''Moesha'' *''Monk'' *''Moon Over Miami'' *''Moonlight'' *''Minute to Win It'' *''Murder One'' *''Mutant X'' *''The Neighbors'' (2013-2014) *''My Sister Sam'' *''My So-Called Life'' *''Mysteries, Magic and Miracles'' *''Name That Tune'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''NBC Nightly News (now on Solar News Channel)'' *''NBC Today'' *''New Amsterdam'' *''Newton's Apple'' *''Nikita'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Outback Jack'' *''OZ'' *''Parental Control'' *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' *''Party of Five'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''Picket Fences'' *''Privileged'' *''Pointman'' *''Point Break'' *''Prison Break'' *''Profiler'' *''Project Runway'' *''Psych'' *''Puttin' on the Hits'' *''Pushing Daisies'' *''Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll¹'' *''Pyramid'' *''Quarterlife'' *''Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'' *''Rags to Riches'' *''Real TV'' *''Reasonable Doubts'' *''Rescue 911'' *''Ripley's Believe It Or Not'' *''Roseanne'' *''Roswell'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Saturday Night Live'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Saving Grace'' *''Scare Tactics'' *''Scrubs'' *''SeaQuest 2032'' *''SeaQuest DSV'' *''Sesame Street'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2008-2009, 2013-2014) *''Seinfeld'' *''Seven Days'' *''Sex and the City'' *''Sexiest'' *''Shark'' *''Shear Genius'' *''Sledge Hammer!'' *''Two and a Half Men (2009-2010, 2013)'' *''Significant Others'' *''Space: Above and Beyond'' *''Spencer'' *''Split Ends'' *''Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Model Search'' *''Standoff'' *''Star Search'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Starting Over'' *''Step It Up and Dance'' *''Still Standing'' *''Street Justice'' *''Strange Luck'' *''Summerland'' *''Survivor'' **''Survivor: China'' **''Survivor: Micronesia'' **''Survivor: Nicaragua'' **''Survivor: Caramoan (2013)'' *''Swans Crossing'' *''Sweet Justice'' *''T. and T.'' *''Tales from the Crypt'' *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' *''That's Life'' *''The Adventures of Superboy'' *''The 4400'' *''The A-List'' *''The Agency'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''The Class'' *''The Closer (now on Jack CITY)'' *''The Commish'' *''The Dead Zone'' *''The Dish'' *''The Dresden Files'' *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''The Game'' *''The Girls of the Playboy Mansion'' *''The Hitchhiker'' *''The Jamie Kennedy Experiment'' *''The Jerry Springer Show'' *''The Mentalist'' *''The Nine'' *''The OC'' *''The Practice'' *''The Pretender'' *''The Price is Right'' *''Ally McBeal (1998-2004, 2013)'' *''The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime'' *''The Rachel Zoe Project'' *''The Real Housewives of New Jersey'' *''The Secret Circle'' *''The Simple Life'' *''The Sopranos'' *''The Streets of San Francisco'' *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (now on Solar News Channel)'' *''The Tyra Banks Show'' *''The World Tomorrow'' *''This is Your Day'' *''Threshold'' *''Thunder in Paradise'' *''Tim Gunn's Guide to Style'' *''Treasure Hunters'' *''True Beauty'' *''Try My Life¹'' *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Two Guys and a Girl'' *''Ultimate Style'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''Voyager: The World of National Geographic'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''Welcome to the Parker'' *''What I Like About You'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Where in Time in Carmen San Diego?'' *''White Collar (now on Jack CITY)'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Who Wants to Marry My Dad?¹'' *''Wildfire'' *''Win, Lose or Draw'' *''Without a Trace'' *''Wizards and Warriors'' *''Wok With Yan'' *''Women's Murder Club'' *''WonderWorks'' *''World Entertainment Report'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' ¹with ETC 'Indian TV series' *''Aahat (2013-2014)'' 'Australian TV shows' *''Australia's Next Top Model'' *''PMAX'' 'Canadian TV shows' *''Against All Odds'' *''My Secret Identity'' *''The Campbells'' *''You Can't Do That on Television'' 'European TV shows' *''Banzai'' *''Face the Music'' *''The Crystal Maze'' *''The Thin Blue Line'' 'Anime and Tokusatsu' *''Astro Boy'' *''Carranger'' *''Dairanger'' *''Crayon Shin Chan (2003)'' *''Cyborg Kurochan (2007-2008)'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Gatchaman'' *''Goggle V (1995-2000) (Tagalog Version)'' *''Goranger'' *''In the Beginning: Stories from the Bible'' *''Macross'' *''Mirmo!'' *''Gundam Wing (2007-2008)'' *''Patlabor'' *''Pinokyo at ang Blue Fairy (2007)'' *''Raijin-Oh'' *''Ranma ½'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Saint Tail'' *''Skyranger Gavan (1997-1998) (Tagalog Version)'' *''Jetman (1996-1998) (Tagalog Version)'' *''Space Battleship Yamato (as Star Blazers)'' *''Thundersub'' *''Voltes V'' *''Voltron'' *''Yaiba'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s'' (2013-2014) *''Hayate the Combat Butler (2013-2014)'' 'Cartoon shows' *''Alex and His Dog'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Amigo and Friends'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Atomic Betty (2006-2013)'' *''Sofia the First (2012-2014)'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2013-2014) *''Skyland'' (2012-2014) *''Lucky Fred'' (2012-2014) *''Capitol Critters'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Bratz'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Grossology'' *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Comic Strip'' **''Karate Kat'' **''Street Frogs'' **''The Mini-Monsters'' **''Tigersharks'' *''DangerMouse'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''Baby Looney Tunes (2013-2014)'' *''Totally Spies! (2008-2014)'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''Emergency Plus 4'' *''Felix The Cat'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Going Bananas'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' *''Hobo'' *''Karate Kid'' *''Kiddie Toons'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Land of the Lost'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Phantom 2040'' *''Popeye & Son'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Skeleton Warriors'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Star Fleet'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Superfriends'' *''Swat Kats'' *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' *''The All-New Popeye Show'' *''The Critic'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''Tazmania'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''The Tick'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''World of Animation'' *''Where's Wally?'' *''Zoids: Fuzors'' 'Cartoon Network' *''Ben 10'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Legion of Superheroes'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue!'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''X-Men Evolution'' 'Nickelodeon' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Invader Zim'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (now on ABS-CBN) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Wild Thornberry's'' 'Sports shows' *''ABC Wide World of Sports'' (1987-1991) *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''Gameplan (2007)'' *''Extreme Games 101'' *''K-1'' *''Main Event'' *''NFL Game Day'' *''NBA Playoffs'' (now on ABS-CBN and ABS-CBN Sports+Action) *''Real NBA'' (2010-2011) (now on ABS-CBN and ABS-CBN Sports+Action) *''WWE Experience'' *''WWE Raw (2006-2011) (now on Studio 23)'' *''World Poker Tour'' *''Versus'' ETC on RPN defunct shows 'Local Shows' * Chill Spot * ETCETERA (2011-ongoing) * Limpo On The Go * Rated Oh! * Tonight with JP Limpo! 'Foreign Shows' * Age of Love * Ambush Makeover * American Dreams * Average Joe * Bachelor Pad * Chelsea Lately * Date My Mom * Dirty Dancing * E! News * Ed * Emily Owens M.D. * Entertainment Tonight * Entourage * Everwood * Fashion Hunters * For Love or Money * Freddie * Friday Night Lights * Friends with Benefits * Froggy Call * Friends * Gallery Girls * Girls Behaving Badly * Good Morning, Miami * Gossip Girl * Hellcats * Here Come the Newlyweds * High School Reunion * House of Carters * House of Glam * House of Jazmin * How I Met Your Mother * If She Really Going Out With Him? * Joan of Arcadia * Keeping Up with the Kardashians * Kitchen Confidential * Knock First * Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami * Last Comic Standing * Late Night with Conan O'Brien * Make Me a SupermodelPart of ETC Recall * Meet My Folks * Millionaire Matchmaker * Models of the Runway * My Boys * The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep * Nikita * Nip/Tuck * One Tree Hill * Outback Jack * Parental Control * Privileged * Project Accessory * Project Runway * Project Runway Philippines * Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll * Quarterlife * Queer Eye For The Straight Guy * Randy Jackson Presents America's Best Dance Crew * Saturday Night Live * Sexiest * Shear Genius * Significant Others * Split Ends * Starting Over * Step It Up and Dance * The A-List * The Bachelor * The Bachelorette * The Catalina * The Class * The Daily 10 * The Dish * The Fashion Show * The Game * The Glee Project * The Girls of the Playboy Mansion * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment * The Next Big Thing: NY * The OC * The Rachel Zoe Project * The Simple Life * The Secret Circle * The Tyra Banks Show * The World According to Paris (2012) * Tim Gunn's Guide to Style * True Beauty * Try My Life * Ultimate Style * Veronica Mars * Welcome To The Parker * What I Like About You * Who Wants to Marry My Dad? * Wildfire * Will and Grace 'Sports Specials on ETC' * 2008 Beijing Olympics * 2012 London Olympics Sports coverages *''1973 Asian Basketball Confederation Championship Manila'' *''1988 Summer Olympics'' *''1991 Southeast Asian Games'' *''1994 Women's Volleyball Grand Prix Manila'' *''2008 Summer Olympics'' *''2010 Winter Olympics'' *''2010 Youth Olympics'' *''Boxing At The Bay (2009-2011)'' *''Donaire vs Concepcion'' *''Donaire vs Darchinyan'' *''Donaire vs Maldonado'' *''Donaire vs Martinez'' *''Donaire vs Montiel'' *''First Strike: Francisco vs Vasquez Fight'' *''Mayweather vs Mosley'' *''NBA on RPN'' *''NBA Finals (2008-2010)'' *''NBA All-Star Weekend (2008-2010)'' *''Pacquiao vs Barrera 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Barrera 2'' *''Pacquiao vs. Bradley 2: Vindication'' (April 13, 2014) *''Pacquiao vs Clottey'' *''Pacquiao vs Cotto'' *''Pacquiao vs Dela Hoya'' *''Pacquiao vs Diaz'' *''Pacquiao vs Hatton'' *''Pacquiao vs Fahsan'' *''Pacquiao vs Margarito'' *''Pacquiao vs Marquez 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Marquez 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 3'' *''Pacquiao vs Solis'' *''Pacquiao vs Velasquez'' *''Pride and Glory: The Sonsona-Hernandez Fight'' *''Star Olympics (2001-2005)'' *''The Flash and the Furious'' *''Thrilla in Manila (1975)'' *''UAAP Games (1989-1994) (with Silverstar Sports)'' *''Viloria vs Iribe'' *''Viloria vs Tamara'' *''Viloria vs Ulysses'' *''WWE Fatal 4Way (2010)'' *''WWE Royal Rumble (2010)'' *''WWE Summerslam (2010)'' *''WWE TLC: Tables Ladders & Chair (2010)'' *''WWE Wrestlemania 26 (2010)'' *''World Series On RPN (1970-1983)'' Special events *''The Live Coverage of Apollo 11 on 9 (August 16, 1969)'' *''Binibining Pilipinas (1966-1991)'' *''FAMAS Awards (1985-2003)'' *''Golden Globe Awards (2009, 2010-present)'' *''Metro Manila Film Festival Awards Night (1990-present)'' *''Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of Stars (1990-present)'' *''Miss Asia-Pacific (1968-1989, 1992-2000)'' *''Miss Earth'' (2001) *''Miss Teen USA (1983-2006)'' *''Miss USA (1975-2006)'' *''Miss World'' (1966-1997, 2002-2004) (*RPN was the official TV network of the Miss Universe Pageant in Manila in 1974.) RPN TV Specials *''1996 Clio Awards'' (December 3, 1996) *''Aliwan Festival TV Special'' (2005-present) *''American Idol (season 11) Grand Finale'' (2012) *''American Idol (season 12) Grand Finale'' (May 17, 2013) *''Ang Bagong Kampeon Grand Finals'' (1986-1989) *''Battle Of The Brains Grand Finals'' (1991-2000) *''Bayan Batas Balita: The RPN 9 Presidential Forum'' (1998) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (1985-1999, 2000-2001) *''Christmas Story: Telling by Lolo Larry Henares'' (December 23, 1997) *''Christmas with the Kasamas: An RPN Christmas Special'' (December 22, 2013) *''Clear Men Future League Finals TV Special'' (2008) *''Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade TV Special'' (1992) *''Earth Day Concert TV Special'' (1996-1999) *''EDSA 25th Annversary'' (February 25, 2011) *''EDSA 28th Anniversary'' (February 25, 2014) *''Grammy Awards'' (2009) *''Guy & Pip TV Special'' (1969) *''Ikon ASEAN Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Ikon Philippines Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Isabella's Christmas Dreams Concert'' (December 19, 1994) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986-1994, 2013-present) *''Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez World Concert Tour'' (2003) *''Make My Day Musical Special'' (December 27, 1997) *''MTRCB Movie Awards'' (2010) *''MTRCB Television Awards'' (2009-2010) *''Metro Manila Popular Song Festival Grand Finals'' (1978-1985) *''National Quiz Bee Finals'' (1980-present) *''New Vision 9 Homecoming: TV Special'' (1993) *''Pasikatan Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1991-1993) *''Philippines' Next Top Model Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Project Runway Philippines (season 3) Grand Finale'' (2012) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2000-2007, 2013-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Music'' (2009-2010, 2013-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television''¹ (1987, 2000-2004, 2006-2007, 2013-present) *''RPN Christmas TV Special'' (2005) *''RPN Homecoming TV Special'' (1979) *''Sketchers Street Dance Battle Finals Night''¹ (2011-2012) *''Star Search Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1993) *''The Best of Jabbawockeez''¹ (December 22, 2009) *''The Muppets Celebrates Jim Henson Tribute Special'' (1990) *''Thalia Live in Manila'' (1996) *''Walt Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade'' (December 24, 1996) ¹With ETC Holy Week specials *''Bo Sanchez Lenten Special (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005)'' *''Eat Bulaga Holy Week Drama Special (1979-1988)'' *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper (1987–2007)'' *''GenRev: Generation Revival Holy Week TV Special (2004-2005)'' *''Greater Love: In Memory of Richie Fernando (produced by JesCom, 2005)'' *''Power To Unite Holy Week Specials (2007-present)'' *''Preacher In Blue Jeans (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005)'' *''Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta (1995-present)'' *''Sharing In The City Lenten Special (1978-present)'' *''Siete Palabras sa Sto. Domingo - Seven Last Words at Sto. Domingo (Live at Sto. Domingo Church, Quezon City) (1987-2008) (GMA Network, 2009-present)'' *''The 700 Club Holy Week Specials (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 1995)'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible (1995)'' *''The Seven Last Words (1985-present)'' *''The Explorer Of St. Francis Xavier Documentary Special (produced by JesCom, 2005)'' ¹in cooperation with Solar Entertainment Corp. See also *Radio Philippines Network *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network References External links *RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists